


Here We Are

by thundergeek



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lots and lots of Pining, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Rating will probably change, Rule 63, im going to update tags as i go, kind of lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundergeek/pseuds/thundergeek
Summary: Tweek Tweak was a fairly average seventeen year old girl, if you didn’t count the constant outbursts and twitching from caffeine intake and her constant anxiety and paranoia and delusions and whatnot. That was not average. She was quickly labelled a spaz when she was very young and it stuck with her throughout her entire public school career. It was tiring, yeah, but she only needed to stay one more year. So hopefully she could just grin and bear it for the time being. 'Only one more year,' she’d tell herself, 'only one more year of this.'Except only one more year of being called a spaz and living in the hell that was South Park meant only one more year of being able to admire a certain Peruvian girl. From afar, of course.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> hi this chapter is all over the place im so sorry.  
> note some of them go by their last names unless theyre with their friends because they think theyre cool (they really are not but u know). also i didnt change any of their first names because i hate that shit.  
> anyways! merry christmas enjoy some useless lesbians

She had finally turned seventeen a month before her senior year of high school began, and she couldn’t have been happier. Only one more year until she could leave the hellhole they called South Park, Colorado.

Not to say she was miserable. No, she was alright: her parents were… better than most in the small town (even though that wasn’t saying much), she had a couple friends that she hung out with here and there, she managed decent grades, and she didn’t get into much trouble. Well, she _tried_ not to, at least. She was like a magnet for trouble, though, despite her efforts.

Tweek Tweak was a fairly average seventeen year old girl, if you didn’t count the constant outbursts and twitching from caffeine intake and her constant anxiety and paranoia and delusions and whatnot. That was _not_ average. She was quickly labelled a spaz when she was very young and it stuck with her throughout her entire public school career. It was tiring, yeah, but she only needed to stay one more year. So hopefully she could just grin and bear it for the time being. _Only one more year,_ she’d tell herself, _only one more year of this._

Except only one more year of being called a spaz and living in the hell that was South Park meant only one more year of being able to admire a certain Peruvian girl. From afar, of course.

Tweek was introduced to her when she was eight. They were forced by some other girls to fight each other, which didn’t really work out too well, and nothing came of their relationship after the fact, to Tweek’s dismay. She hoped that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , their time spent together in the same room at Hell’s Pass Hospital could open a door to a newfound friendship. The other girl was so _cool_ , after all; she didn’t care what anyone thought of her, was always calm and collected, and she was so, _so_ attractive. Just looking at her made Tweek’s heart flutter. Nothing like that had ever happened when she looked at other girls, or even boys. This girl was special and Tweek wanted more from her.

But of course, nothing happened. They shared a couple words here and there in the hospital, and once they got out they acted like nothing happened. Which made sense, of course. Tweek was too unstable for someone like her.

It wasn’t until middle school – seventh grade, to be precise – that Tweek Tweak realized she had the biggest fucking crush on one Craig Tucker.

She had always hoped that the eustress that consumed her when she was in Craig Tucker’s vicinity would go away over the years. She’d wake up one morning, and she wouldn’t feel anything. But no matter how much Tweek prayed to the God that she knew probably didn’t even exist in the first place, she had the same euphoric feeling whenever the other was around her. It freaked her the _fuck_ out, to say the least.

December 13th of her seventh grade year was the day she had her first “public” presentation.

Tweek remembered it clearly. She had been sitting outside her English classroom, legs pulled up to her chest, trembling and crying. She was in a ball, or as much of one that she could possibly be.

“It’s so pathetic,” she whispered to herself, a sad laugh erupting from her chest, “I can’t… can’t even talk in front of people. It’s disgusting. I’m dis–”

“Tweek? Is that you?”

The blonde’s head snapped up, and she quickly wiped the tears from her face with her shirt sleeves, but she didn’t dare look in the direction of the voice. “What? What do you, aagh, want?”

“Nothing.” The voice was soft now, and it was _close_. She saw someone bend down next to her, which is when she decided she had to look. So she did.

There was Craig Tucker in all her beautiful glory, a look of concern on her face. _Concern._ Something nobody ever saw, except for maybe Tucker herself, in the mirror. But Tweek saw it now, too, and she thought she was dreaming.

“I don’t want anything,” Tucker murmured, looking straight into Tweek’s eyes, “but could I sit with you?”

Tweek nodded and moved over, just a little, so there was space for Tucker to lean her back up against the wall. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, aside from Tweek’s occasional sniffle and the sound of their breathing.

“You gotta present today, huh?” Tucker finally spoke, but her voice was still low. Tweek looked over at her, but she was staring straight ahead. “I gotta do it tomorrow,” she sighed, “and I still haven’t done anything for it.”

The confession made Tweek giggle, and Tucker looked at her and smiled. It was barely there, but it was _there_ , and it made the blonde’s heart flip in her chest.

“Are you nervous?”

Tweek froze up at the question. “Yeah, um, I am.”

Tucker gently clasped one of her hands on Tweek’s shoulders. “Try not to worry about it too much, okay? You’re probably overthinking it.”

“But– but everything I’m thinking is _possible_ , I could mess up and just _forget,_ I suck at presenting, I suck at _talking_ , I’m going to _embarrass_ myself and everyone will laugh at me, everyone will _hate_ me!”

“I won’t. And that won’t happen, anyways. It’s going to be fine.”

“I… I can’t go in there. I can’t do it, man! This is _way_ too much pressure, I’ll fail–”

“You can do it, Tweek. You’re capable of more than you think.”

Tweek felt like she was about to cry again. That was the nicest thing she had _ever_ heard, coming from the girl who was known for being nothing but cold; the girl who Tweek admired, the girl that she wanted, more than anything, to just lean over and kiss. And at that moment, it all hit her.

December 13th of her seventh grade year was the day she realized she had a crush on Craig Tucker.

After her heart-to-heart with Tucker, Tweek was finally able to walk back into her english class. It had only been a half hour since class started. _Thank God._

Tucker walked in behind her and sat down at her desk in the back corner as their teacher reprimanded her for being so late. The teacher had known, though, that Tweek was outside and needed to calm down before her presentation, so she didn’t get a talking to like Tucker did.

“Are you ready to go, Tweek?”

“Yeah,” the blonde almost choked on her words, and she felt herself shaking. _Not again._

She saw her teacher pull up the document she had sent the night before, and took a deep breath. Her eyes caught Tucker’s, who was looking intensely at Tweek’s own. The noirette smiled and gave a thumbs up, and in a second, some of Tweek’s anxiousness subsided.

Over the course of her presentation, she kept her eyes on Tucker’s the whole time.

Tucker told her she did great after the fact, but that was it. They didn’t really talk one-on-one again, which broke Tweek’s heart.

 

High school wasn’t much better. They mainly stayed out of each other’s ways, but Tweek still found herself daydreaming about the noirette and staring at her in the classes they shared. She wished, every day, that she could get the courage to go talk to Tucker, but she never could. _Damn anxiety disorders. Fuck you._

Sure, they sometimes gave each other little waves in the hallway, but that was the extent of it. Tucker had a friend group she was always with, anyways: Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and Jimmy Valmer. They all seemed _so cool_ , and Tweek wanted to hang out with them, just _once_ …

But she was a ticking time bomb, and there was no room for someone like that. So she stayed out of the way. It didn’t stop her from fantasizing about being with them, though. Playing video games, going out to the mall or to lunch or to a movie… Tweek always wondered what it would be like.

She was seventeen years old, now, and her dumb crush she had since she was twelve and dumb fantasy she had since she was fourteen still hadn’t gone away. It was absolute _torture_ knowing that soon they’d all graduate and all of her chances of being friends with Tucker and her gang would just slip through her fingers like sand. It wasn’t like she was going to do anything about it, though.

Tweek let out a small yawn as she walked into school. She was early, as always; she absolutely _loathed_ getting to school at the same time as all of the other kids. Being swept along in such a huge crowd of people was so _unsanitary_ and everything was so _loud_ and it was hard for her to breathe. She learned the hard way that she needed to come early to get space. Half an hour early, that is. When the hallways were still empty and everything was quiet.

She walked across the school to her locker, sipping the coffee her father had made her before school as she did. Waking up at 5:30 every morning fucking _sucked_ , and her father seemed to understand; he left her coffee to take with her every morning, which was one of the things she appreciated about him.

She fiddled with the dial on her locker for a couple minutes – her shaky hands and not-so-great memory never helped with putting in the combination – and sighed when she finally got it open. She gathered all her books and put her thermos in her locker so she wouldn’t lose it (she had lost one too many over the years). She double checked she had everything she needed with her before closing her locker door, beginning to walk to homeroom.

The blonde loved moments like this, when the hallway was practically empty; everything was so open and calm, and she didn’t feel suffocated for once in her life. She sighed, happy to be able to get lost in her own thoughts for a little while. She had been enjoying the silence, and was thrown off when she heard a voice behind her.

“Yo, Tweak.”

“Wh– huh?” Tweek spun around to face the girl standing behind her, dropping all of the books in her arms in the process. Loose papers flew everywhere, and the blonde quickly dropped to her knees to pick everything up. “I-I’m sorry, just give me a second, oh Jesus, I’m sorry–” She scrambled to pick up the loose papers, cramming them back into her binder.

 _The day just started and you already embarrassed yourself! And in front of_ her, _no less! Nice fucking going, idiot!_

The noirette in front of her crouched down across from her, very gently picking up some of the papers that were out of the blonde’s reach. “Nah, it’s no sweat, dude. Sorry if I, uh. Scared you.”

Tweek’s head snapped up to look at the girl in blue. Was she… was she _nervous_?

“No! No, it’s– it’s fine, you’re fine, sorry. It’s my fault, I can never really, agh, think straight, and I’m not very good with people, and–”

“Hey. ‘S cool.” The girl stood up once they had finished gathering all of the papers and held out a navy blue manicured hand.

Tweek just stared up at her, then down at her hand, then back up at her.

The other girl cocked an eyebrow, her lips twitching up into a smile for just a second. “I’m… helping you up, dude.”

“Oh! Oh, right.” Tweek took the other’s extended hand, getting back on her feet.

“Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with… _us,_ today. I know you either eat by yourself or with Marsh and _those_ douchebags, and both of those options kind of suck.” She paused. “It’s just an offer. You don’t have to. I already talked to the guys and they all said it was cool.”

“They… you… _you_ want to have lunch with _me_?”

“Yeah. It’s just lunch, dude. Plus Clyde always talks about your hair and how she wants to braid it and it’s getting really, _really_ fucking annoying. She has some kind of obsession with it or something. So good luck with that.”

Tweek yelped, and she swore she saw the taller girl crack a smile.

“Anyways. Sit with me later?”

“Oh, um. Yeah. Yeah, that… that sounds great, actually. Thank you, Tucker.”

“Yup. See you.” She turned on her heel, giving a small wave as she walked away.

 _Fuck._ If she wasn’t sure before, she was sure now.

Tweek Tweak was head over heels in love with Craig Tucker.

* * *

 Tweek picked at the bandaids on her fingers as she walked into the cafeteria, trying to calm her nerves. _It’s just lunch with Tucker and her friends. It’s just lunch with Tucker and her friends. It’s just lunch with Tucker and her fr_

“Tweek! _Tweeeeek!_ Over here!”

Tweek snapped her head up, and she almost immediately made eye contact with Donovan, who was sitting (well, standing now, jumping up and down and waving in Tweek’s direction) at a small round table with five seats. There was only one empty. _Holy fucking shit. That was, like, an exclusive fucking spot and it was reserved for_ Tweek _._ The blonde felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She honestly couldn’t believe it was finally happening. She gave a small wave back and walked over to the table with the four other girls, sitting down between Jimmy and Tucker. She felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. This was way, _way_ too much pressure, but Jesus, she needed to just suck it up and–

“Jimmy!”

Tweek looked up at the loud voice that came from across from her, and made eye contact with the brunette, who had a huge grin on her face.

“Wha-wha-what is it, C-clyde?”

“Let me sit next to Tweek! I wanna braid her hair!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Tweek saw Craig mouth ' _I told you so'_ , which made her smile. She turned her attention back to Donovan, who was whining, now, and Token, who was next to her, was obviously having none of it.

“Jimmy literally _can’t walk_ , dumbass. Are you really going to make her get up, get her crutches, and switch seats with you? Don’t be a dick.”

“But baaaabe, I–”

“Clyde,” Token warned, and Donovan pouted in her direction. Token just sighed, picked up the sandwich on her lunch tray, and bit into it.

“Okaaaay, Craig, can I–”

“No.” Tucker shot her a glare.

“You guys are so mean.” Donovan sighed, but picked up her slice of pizza, chomping down on it. “Tweek, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?”

Tweek almost choked at the brunette’s outburst, and she opened her mouth to respond, but Tucker beat her to it.

“Shut _up_ , Clyde.” The noirette said through gritted teeth.

Tweek looked over at her but said nothing. _Tucker knew her best friend better than_ she _did, after all._

“Aww, _Craig,_ are you saying Tweek isn’t cute?”

Tweek never in ten billion years thought that she’d see Craig Tucker look _flustered_. And never in one hundred billion years would she have thought that she’d see Craig Tucker look flustered over _her_.

“I-I never fucking said that, asshole!” Tucker’s cheeks were red, and her hands were balled up into fists. Tweek just stared at her, dumbfounded.

“So she _is_ cute, then?”

Tucker just glared at Donovan – that ice cold glare Tweek was so _enamored_ with – and then snapped back at her friend. “Don’t be a fucking idiot.”

The blonde just stared at the noirette, and then looked up at Donovan, who winked at her. _What the fuck was going on?_

“E-enough with the se-se-sexual tension, fellas–”

“There’s no sexual _anything!_ ” Tucker stood up, slamming her fists on the table.

The whole room went silent as she yelled, which stunned Tweek. The past… three minutes were so fucking _surreal._

“Dude, Craig, calm down, Jimmy was just joki–”

“Just _shut the fuck up!_ ” She yelled, sticking out her middle finger and stomping out of the cafeteria.

It didn’t take very long for the cafeteria to become just as loud as it was before Tucker’s outburst, which was one thing Tweek didn’t find surprising.

“She’s probably, uh, on her period or something,” Donovan spat out, her cheeks a light pink, “I’ll go find her.” She gave Token a quick kiss, waved to Tweek and Jimmy, and darted out of the room.

“Sorry that just happened,” Token sighed, taking out her phone, “Craig’s been all weird lately. Not your fault or anything. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but she talks about you a lot.”

Tweek felt her face heat up. “Tucker… talks about me?”

“Ye-yeah. When we ge-get together for s-suh-sleepovers, sometimes she just starts t-t-talking about you.”

Token nodded. “It’s kinda creepy, man.”

“One time she tuh-talked for, like, te-te-ten minutes straight, a-about how smart you we-were, and how she wa-wa-wan-wanted to–”

Token cleared her throat. “Okay, J, Craig should be the one to tell her the rest. She’d kill us if she knew we already said this much.”

Jimmy paused for a second before nodding. “Yo-you’re right. Suh-sorry, Tweek.”

Tweek just shook her head. “No, I… really, ngh, appreciate that. I was scared she… she just felt bad for me, or something.”

Jimmy and Token exchanged a glance.

“Not at all. I mean, you seem cool, dude, and Craig really likes you, too. So feel free to come sit with us whenever you want.” Token paused. “Actually, can I get your number? So we can all hang out sometime.” Token pressed a few buttons on her iPhone, then slid it across the table to Tweek. “Just shoot yourself a message.”

“Th-tha-that’s a great i-idea, Toke! Add her to th-the group chat!” Jimmy looked over at Tweek before continuing. “I-if you want, of c-course. No p-puh-pressure.”

The blonde girl nodded, a smile on her face. “Yeah! I’d… really like that.” She quickly typed her number into her new friend’s phone, and then handed it back. She looked between the two of them, who were both smiling at her. _Real smiles._ Not pity smiles, like she was used to. These were genuine smiles. They _actually_ liked her.

_She could get used to this._


	2. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names shift with POV (for now! itll change later obviously), just a warning!  
> should still be comprehensible though lol

“Craig! Craig, dude, wait up! Where’re ya’ going?”

Craig scowled, turning around to face her best friend. “Are you _fucking kidding me_ , Clyde? You just _embarrassed me_ in front of _Tweek!_ I finally got the fucking balls to talk to her, I asked her to have lunch with us, and you fucking _humiliated_ me!”

Clyde frowned. “I was just teasing, man, she looked so scared–”

“And now I probably scared her off _forever_ , dude! Chicks fucking _hate_ that shit! Fuckin’ hate it when I get all worked up like this!” The noirette kicked the wall next to her before leaning her back against it. “Dammit. _Fuck,_ I fucked it all up, Clyde. I fucked it up and she’s gone.” Craig slid her back down the wall until she hit the ground, and she pulled her knees to her chest. “Fuck. _Fuck,_ what the hell do I do?”

The brunette just sighed. “Well, honestly? You probably scared her, but everything scares that girl.” She walked over to Craig and sat down at her side. “Don’t think you scared her off, though.”

“Fuck you, dude,” Craig murmured after a few seconds of silence, “how the fuck am I going to explain this to her?”

Clyde hummed and rested her head on Craig’s shoulder, who surprisingly didn’t flinch at the touch. “Dunno. Say your parents’ve been fighting again and you’re on edge, or something.”

“I talked to her earlier, though, and I was fine–”

“Shit happens. She’ll probably understand.” Clyde paused, her light brown eyes darting up to look at the other’s dark blue ones. “Damn, I haven’t seen you this emotional about anything in years.”

“Don’t make me kick your ass,” Craig scowled, shoving the other girl off of her, “because I fucking will. Don’t test me.”

There was a silence between the two of them for a couple seconds, before two _ping_ s erupted from Clyde’s pocket. She grabbed her phone, her eyes widening after a second.

“Hey– hey, Craig! Craig, look at this!” She grinned, and shoved her phone in her best friend’s face.

Craig sighed, snatching the phone before looking down at it.

 

♡ 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎𝒹𝑜𝓁𝓁 ♡: Hey babe.

♡ 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎𝒹𝑜𝓁𝓁 ♡: Got Tweek’s number. Gonna add her to the GC.

 

Craig found herself smiling, and she looked over at Clyde, who was grinning right back at her.

“I told you you didn’t scare her off!”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, whatever.”

The phone in her hand vibrated, and she instinctively looked down at it before Clyde snatched it from her.

 

♡ 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎𝒹𝑜𝓁𝓁 ♡: She’s been talking about how cool she thinks Craig is. It’s really endearing, actually.

 

The smile Craig had eventually suppressed made its way back onto her lips.

“C’mon, dude, we still have a couple more minutes left of lunch. Go get your girl!”

Craig just nodded, getting up onto her feet and running towards the cafeteria.

Clyde sighed, a dopey grin still on her face.

 

𝓆𝓊𝑒𝑒𝓃☆𝒟: fr omfg thts so cute

𝓆𝓊𝑒𝑒𝓃☆𝒟: craigs swoopin bck in 2 get hr gf

𝓆𝓊𝑒𝑒𝓃☆𝒟: she freakd lol thx 4 txting

♡ 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎𝒹𝑜𝓁𝓁 ♡: No problem. Didn’t know if you’d be alive in the first place, honestly. Glad to know you are.

𝓆𝓊𝑒𝑒𝓃☆𝒟: thx bae ilu

♡ 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎𝒹𝑜𝓁𝓁 ♡: Please, for the love of god, never say “bae” ever again. Ever. That genuinely hurt to read.

𝓆𝓊𝑒𝑒𝓃☆𝒟: no promises ;)

♡ 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎𝒹𝑜𝓁𝓁 ♡: Oh my god.

* * *

“Tweek!”

The blonde jumped at the sudden yell, quickly turning around in her seat to face the girl behind her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as her hand was yanked by the other girl’s, and she was pulled out of the cafeteria.

“Where are we, ngh, _going_ , Tucker?”

Tucker slowed as she neared a row of lockers, and stopped at one that Tweek quickly recognized as her own.

“I wanted to talk to you for a sec. Alone.”

Tweek swallowed hard. _Fuck. Tucker changed her mind, of course she did, everyone_ always _changes their m_

“I didn’t want to accidentally make you late to your next class, either, so I figured I’d take you here. This is your locker, right?”

 _...Huh?_ “Um, yeah, it is… thanks.” Tweek lifted a shaky hand to put in her locker combination, and after a few tries, she managed to get it open.

Tucker leaned against the locker next to the shorter blonde’s, watching her intensely. Her tongue darted between her lips before she began to speak. “Sorry about earlier. I’ve just been on edge recently, and–”

“It’s no problem, don’t worry.” Tweek looked up and smiled, her heart racing as their eyes met. “I understand.” She quickly went back to rummaging through her locker, getting the materials she needed for her next couple classes.

“Yeah. Hey, there’s an, uh, event at the planetarium Saturday night, and I have an extra ticket. Do you… wanna go with me, maybe?”

Tweek could have sworn her heart stopped. She heard a crash, and it took her a second to realize it was from her books falling out of her arms and onto the floor.

_Did Tucker just… ask her out on a fucking date?_

“Oh fuck, sorry–” Tucker quickly bent down and gathered the blonde’s books, “I didn’t mean to scare you or anything. Sorry, I… know we’ve only talked a couple times and I probably should have asked if you liked this kind of shit first but I thought it might be fun to go. Together. If you want.” She stood back up, handing the other’s books back to her.

Tweek slowly took her books from Tucker’s hands, and gave a slight nod. “That… that sounds really fun. Sorry, I just… really wasn’t, ngh, expecting that.” She laughed nervously, tugging at her hair. “I’d love to go… with you.”

“Sweet. We could grab dinner or something, afterwards, if you want. You know. To get to… know each other better.”

 _This was sounding a_ lot _like a date._

_Tucker liked boys, though. Fuck._

“Um, sure, that… that sounds nice. I’d like that a lot.”

“Cool.”

The two stood there in silence for a few seconds before Tweek closed her locker, the sound startling her a little.

“Do you… need to go to, agh, your locker or anything? There’s probably five more minutes before the, nngh, bell rings, so we should probably go now…”

“Nah. I don’t really use anything.”

“You don’t… take notes or anything?”

“Nope. Doesn’t really help me that much. I just sit and listen sometimes.” Tucker paused. “Where’s your next class?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, upstairs. Science wing. I have physics.”

“Cool. Can I walk there with you?”

If Tweek’s face wasn’t already a deep pink, it sure as _fuck_ was now.

“Yeah, if… if you want, I don’t mind. I don’t know _why_ you’d want to do that, but you can.”

Tucker frowned. “I want to walk with you because I like you, dude. You’re cool and I want to be friends with you.”

 _Friends? With_ Tweek _of all people? Jesus Christ, this had to have been a dream._

“Thanks, I think…” Tweek began to walk towards the stairs, and Tucker followed suit, her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. They walked in silence for a while, Tucker only speaking once they had gotten up the stairs.

“We should’ve taken the elevator.”

Tweek snorted. “That was _one flight of stairs_.”

“Yeah, well, it would have been easier to take the damn elevator.”

“We aren’t even, ngh, allowed to use it in the first place.”

“We aren’t?”

The blonde stopped, turning around to stare at Tucker, dumbfounded. “You’re… you’re _kidding_ , right?”

“No?”

“The elevator’s for _injured and disabled kids_ , Tucker!”

“...Oh.”

“Do– do you _always_ take the elevator?!”

“Well, yeah. Me and Clyde usually take it with Ji–” she stopped. “Oh. ... _Oh._ ”

“Oh my god,” Tweek sighed, but started laughing, “I can’t believe– oh my _God._ ”

Tucker smiled and shrugged, walking closer to Tweek so their shoulders brushed together. The blonde’s heart raced at the contact, and she looked up at Tucker, who was as nonchalant as ever. Tweek opened her mouth to speak, but it was then that the bell rang, students pouring out of the nearby classrooms and crowding the hallway.

“C’mon,” Tucker called, grabbing Tweek’s hand and rushing towards the science wing. Tweek yelped, but thankfully was able to keep up (somewhat, at least) without dropping her books.

Tucker let up when they reached the hallway Tweek had pointed to, slowing herself down.

“Which one’s your classroom?”

“The one at the, agh, end of the hallway. On the left.”

Tucker nodded, and once they made their way to the blonde’s classroom, she stopped the other girl at the door.

“Hey, Tweek?”

“Wh– huh?”

“Sorry I haven’t really talked to you since, uh, middle school.” She averted her gaze, scratching the back of her neck. “You’re… really cool, and I want to hang out with you. If you want.”

Tweek felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Thank you, Tucker,” she murmured, “nobody’s ever, ngh, been this nice to me before.”

Tucker just smiled at her. “‘S no problem. You’re cool, and you deserve good things.”

“Thanks,” Tweek tucked some stray hairs behind her ear as she spoke, “you should, agh, go to class, or you’ll be late.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tucker sighed, “I’ll see you later.” She gave a small wave, turned around on her heel, and walked away. Tweek couldn’t help but watch her until she turned the corner and was out of sight.

“Tweek, if you would be so kind as to _stop blocking the doorway,_ I would appreciate it.”

Tweek yelped as she heard the voice of her teacher from behind her, and yelled out an apology (or four) as she scrambled to her seat.

The bell rang, and the lesson started, but Tweek was unable to focus at _all_. All she could think about was a certain blue-eyed, black-haired Peruvian girl that stole her fucking heart.

* * *

Craig sighed as she walked into her English classroom five minutes late. She ignored the “nice of you to join us, Miss Tucker” from her teacher and moved to the back of the classroom, plopping down in her normal seat. She took her phone out from her pocket, opting to look through some astronomy articles she had previously bookmarked. She found it hard to concentrate on even _that_ , so she decided she’d opt for the next best thing (though “next best” was highly debatable).

 

 **craig:** dude clyde

 **dumbass:** wht

 

Craig paused. Damn, she didn’t really think this through, huh? She decided, against her better judgement, to just write what first came to mind.

 

 **craig:** tweeks so fuckign cute fuck im so gay

 

 _God damn it, Craig. It really had to be about_ her _, didn’t it?_ She sighed, and it was loud enough that the guy next to her started staring. She glared at him and flipped him off before letting her eyes wander back to her phone screen.

 

 **dumbass:** nice

 **dumbass:** she is p cute ngl

 **craig:** yeah no fucking kidding

 **craig:** we talked for a while and fuck she was just so cute have you heard her laugh

 **craig:** shes a fucking angel dude im going to die

 **dumbass:** thts gay lol

 **craig:** she is so fucking cute. what the fuck do i do

 **dumbass:** ask her on a d8

 **craig:** i did that

 **craig:** kinda

 **dumbass:** WTFDYM “KINDA”

 **dumbass:** HOW TF DO U “KINDA” ASK SUM1 ONA DATE

 **dumbass:** IT DOESNT WORK LIKE THATSHEHSKSUEJS

 **craig:** ok i asked her to go with me to the show at the planetarium on saturday

 **dumbass:** fkn nerd lol

 **craig:** shut up

 **craig:** but i also asked her to go to dinner with me after. she said it sounded fun and shed love to p much

 **dumbass:** u didnt actually say it was a d8 did u

 **craig:** i didn’t actually say it was a date, no

 **dumbass:** ur a fkn idiot dude

 **craig:** ok yeah i get it.

 **craig:** but i cant just like, take it back now. what if shes straight or something

 **craig:** fuck i didnt even think about that god damn it

 **dumbass:** lol

 **dumbass:** idiot

 **dumbass:** come ovr l8r we cn talk abt it then

 **craig:** okay

 **craig:** thanks

 **dumbass:** omfg did u rly jst thank me

 **dumbass:** brb im gnna tell toke

 **craig:** oh my god.

 **craig:** fuck you man

 **craig:** middle finger emoji

 **dumbass:** U RLY JSUT TYPED MIDDLE FJVNER EMOJISMDKVJSMDMCKSM

 **craig:** i didnt feel like changing my keyboard

 **dumbass:** ASJFMFJVKDKWKDKVKRBWMFJF

 

“Miss Tucker.”

The noirette looked up at her teacher standing at the front of the room and sighed.

“Yeah?”

“Put your phone away now or I will have to confiscate it.”

Craig rolled her eyes but obliged, shoving her phone in her jacket pocket. She listened to her teacher drone on about some Shakespeare shit before she decided she’d had enough. She rested her head on her desk, covered her eyes with one of her arms, and decided to get some much needed rest.

* * *

 Tweek absolutely hated taking the bus on the days she had to. It was so fucking loud and bumpy and made her feel awful. She always preferred to walk home. But she had a shift at the coffee shop right after school and her father expected her to be there as soon as possible. She sighed as nervously climbed the steps to the bus, tugging at her shirt as she did so.

Once she got on, she felt her body twitch harder than usual and let out a yell, which just earned her a dozen weird looks. She was about to sit down in one of the empty seats in the front, but a voice cut her off, causing her to jump instead.

“ _Tweeeeek!_ ”

She looked towards the back of the bus where the noise came from, and saw Donovan standing and waving her arms frantically, not unlike what she did in the cafeteria earlier.

“Come here! Come sit with us!” She yelled again, a huge grin on her face.

Tweek nodded hesitantly, walking to the back on the cramped aisleway. She stopped as she saw the four: Token and Clyde shared a seat, and Jimmy and Craig were sitting by themselves. The blonde hesitated when she saw that the seats around them were taken.

“Um, Donovan, there’s no seats–”

“Call me Clyde, we’re friends now!” Donov– _Clyde_ laughed, and then paused. “Craig’s sitting by herself. It’d be hard to sit with Jim ‘cause her crutches take up half the seat, so go sit with miss tall dark and handsome!”

Tucker rolled her eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that six times, dumbass,” she sighed, and then made eye contact with Tweek.

Tweek gave a little wave to her, and she gave one back before moving closer to the window so the shorter girl could sit next to her. Tweek did just that– she sat down with Tucker, half of her body dangling off of the seat as to give the noirette her space. Tucker seemed to notice that immediately, though, much to Tweek’s dismay.

“You can move over more, you know. Contrary to popular belief, you’re not going to die if you get within a couple inches of me,” she deadpanned, making Tweek laugh.

“Thanks for, uh, letting me sit with you. Sorry if I’m a bother or anything.”

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “It’s just a bus seat, dude. Not a big deal.”

Tweek felt her face heat up. “Oh, uh, yeah… sorry, I’m just not, ngh, used to… people being nice to me, I guess.” She laughed nervously, tugging at her hair. “Sorry. That probably sounded weird.”

“Nah, you’re good.” Tucker waved a hand as if to dismiss the subject, which made Tweek sigh in relief. Internally, of course. She yelped as the bus started up and began to move, stirring her from her thoughts, and she was quickly pulled further into the seat by… _huh?_

The blonde looked up to see that Tucker had wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her in. She stayed there for a moment, frozen with her deep blue eyes locked on Tweek’s green ones.

“Thanks,” Tweek finally said, hesitantly; she was quiet, and her eyes darted away from the other girls’.

“Oh, fuck, sorry.” Tucker pulled her arm away as if she had been burned, and Tweek tried not to show her disappointment. The noirette gave her a sheepish smile, though, which Tweek had to admit was… really cute.

“No, it’s f–”

“You were right there and you yelled like you were going to fall out so I just kind of panicked and–”

Tweek couldn’t help but laugh, seeing the normally stone-faced girl in front of her come undone the way she did. She only turned a brighter red, though, and tugged at the strings of her chullo.

“It’s fine, really,” the blonde smiled, “I appreciate it. I probably, ngh, would have fallen out, given my luck, so… thank you, Tucker.”

The older girl just hummed in response and looked away, out the window.

Tweek took that as a sign that she wanted to be left alone, so she grabbed her earbuds from her pocket and began to play her music. She closed her eyes, and things got at least a _little_ more peaceful; things weren’t as hectic as they were a minute before, even though the bumps still startled her, it wasn’t as bad. She had the comfort of a certain someone right next to her who was practically radiating body heat, who _wanted_ to be next to her and–

“What’re you listening to?”

Tweek screamed as she heard the voice in her ear, causing everyone on the bus to stop and look back at her.

It must have looked really strange, with Tucker’s chin practically resting on the other’s shoulder, one of the other’s earbuds in her hand. The noirette moved back a little, trying to play it off.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Wh– what do you mean, ‘ _didn’t mean to startle me_ ’? I could have _died!_ ”

Tucker snorted. “You’re _fine_ , dude. I was just curious. I didn’t think you’d freak out like that.”

“Of _course_ I freaked out! What if you were– I don’t know, a child predator or something?!”

“First of all, we’re on a bus and nobody around you is over eighteen right now. Second of all, I’m not.”

Tweek just groaned in response, unsure of how to respond. She _was_ right, after all. Per usual.

“Well, anyways. I forgot my headphones at home and I’m bored. Can I listen to your stuff until I leave? It’ll only be a minute or two, probably.”

“If you’re leaving in a minute, why–”

“‘Cause I’m bored and Clyde’s voice is getting really annoying. Can I listen?”

Tweek felt anxiety wash over her body. _Her music probably sucks, doesn’t it? It sucks and Tucker’s going to hate it and then she’ll change her mind about everything and she’ll never want to be within 100 yards of Tweek and–_

“You good? You look like you’re about to fucking explode, dude.” Tucker paused, looking her up and down before beginning to speak again. “Whatever you’re thinking about, you’re probably overthinking it.”

Tweek nodded slowly. “You can listen. If you want. My music isn’t that good, though.”

“I bet it’s fine. I’ve definitely heard worse things. I mean, anything beats hearing Clyde talk about girls for three hours straight.”

Tweek smiled at the comment, and felt herself laugh a little as she heard “ _it was just that one time!_ ” from the other side of her.

She eyed Tucker who was sliding the earbud in, and she quickly scrolled through her music to change the song to something _hopefully_ good enough to Tucker’s standards. Whatever those were. _Just act cool. Act cool. Act cool._

Sadly she found herself unable to act cool, and chewed at her bottom lip as the intro played.

 

 _Branded on fire_  
_Sure in your love_  
_Chasing a light in a locked door_

 

Tweek quickly glanced over at Tucker as soon as the lyrics started. The older girl was just looking at the ground, though, a neutral expression on her face. _Fuck._ Her taste in music really _was_ bad, wasn’t it?

 

 _And I do want it, want it for a peace of mind_  
_Want it tonight_  
_It's so right, so right, so right_

 

She saw Tucker’s eyes flutter shut, and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. That was a good sign, right? ... _Right?_

 

 _Tell me when you let go_  
_You can let it right in_  
_I don't like the way you_ _  
Speak like you're tied up_

 

Her doubts were crushed as she glanced down and saw the other’s foot tapping to the beat ever so slightly. _Okay. Okay, Tweak. You did something right, finally. Nice._ She tried to relax, but found that she couldn’t, her eyes glued to the girl in blue next to her.

 

 _You can say what you want but I'm giving it a chance_ _  
_ _You can say what you want but I'm giving it a chance_

 

“Who is this?”

“Oh, uh, The Paper Kites. They’re kind of, um, classified as folk-rock, or something, I think?”

Tucker hummed in response. “They’re good.”

“Yeah.”

 

 _Give me little reason to refuse my centre_  
_Shifting in with feelings of a sweet surrender_ _  
I can feel it I can feel it alone_

 

Tucker opened her eyes to look at Tweek, who was staring right back. The noirette smiled at her, and Tweek felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. _What the fuck was going on?_ She had never seen Tucker so… _soft_ , ever. Ever.

 

 _And I know why I can see it show_  
_In your revelator eyes_  
_In your revelator eyes_

 

“Can you send me a few of the songs you like? This is really nice.”

Tweek nodded hesitantly, and handed her phone to Tucker with shaky hands. “Just… send yourself a message, I guess.”

Tucker just nodded and did as Tweek asked, opening her messages, putting her number in, and texting herself a quaint “kwjejrkdkwkwhflaos”.

Tweek looked at it and laughed, and Tucker smiled back. She paused, though, as she felt the bus come to a stop.

“Fuck. That’s me. Damn, I never thought I wouldn’t be ready to get off this hunk of junk, but there’s a first for everything, I guess.” She took the earbud out of her ear and placed it back in Tweek’s palm. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that’s… yeah. I’ll see you.” She moved over a little to give Tucker room to get out, her heart still pounding.

Tucker gave a small wave as she walked to the front and got off the bus, and Tweek felt like she was going to pass out. She managed to get somewhat comfortable again before noticing how fucking _loud_ everyone was. _Was it like that before?_ She sighed, sinking back into her seat.

It was going to be a _long_ drive to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways this was probably ooc but do i care? not really. craig just not caring about shit to the point of being the biggest dumbass ever is my religion  
> im going to try to update fridays/saturdays every week or every other week. i always want to be one or two chapters ahead of the one im publishing at any given time, its like a safety net for me so if i run into writers block or whatever else updates might take a little longer. i doubt this makes any sense at all but it be like that sometimes  
> also im living for clyde having some ugly text font JFKDSJFSKLD let me know if it doesnt show up though and ill make it normal
> 
> the song i used is relevator eyes by the paper kites! > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvNcZoMtKJE


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a hot minute jlasfjkdsjkfdjfdksldklsfj  
> thank u for waiting my life has been so wild and crazy. happy new year btw girls and gays i love you  
> if youre reading this go put somethign on your ao3 profile right now because none of yall have anythign and i want to know more about u!!!!!!!!!!! i update mine every 2 seconds FJDSLFJDSSFJLK gusy pwease lets be freinds hmu on discord or die  
> also tehres some good shit (not really though) in the end notes so have fun with that

**dumbass:** @ tokes

 **craig:** what

 **craig:** that’s not how you start a conversation

 **dumbass:** cm ovr

 **craig:** the way you send messages is so fucking cryptic

 **craig:** can you just write “come over” like a normal person. please.

 **dumbass:** no

 **craig:** imagine me sighing really, really loud

 **dumbass:** k

 **craig:** dude are you and token getting it on right now because theres no way in hell im going over there just to watch you bang

 **dumbass:** n

 **dumbass:** no

 **craig:** imagine me sighing really, really loud again

 **craig:** ill be there in ten and if you arent fully clothed by the time i ring that doorbell youre dead

 **dumbass:** k

 

Craig sighed and shook her head, already regretting her decision to go meet up with the two. Maybe she should invite Jimmy so it wouldn’t be that bad?

Yeah. Yeah, she decided to go with that. Leaving Jimmy out would be a dick move, anyways. Only assholes would do something like that.

 

 **craig:** dude jim

 **jimmy:** what’s up?

 **craig:** im going to tokens to talk to her n clyde abt

 **craig:** uh

 **craig:** girl stuff

 **jimmy:** oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **craig:** anyways i think theyre like making out or smth

 **craig:** clydes texts were even worse than usual

 **jimmy:** oh yikes

 **craig:** yeah

 **craig:** anyways its not really a squad meeting without you so

 **craig:** ill pick u up if u want

 **jimmy:** hell yes. let's get this bread

 **craig:** that

 **craig:** that doesnt even make any sense in this context

 **jimmy:** i know. i just wanted to say it

 **craig:** i

 **jimmy:** wow what a great audience

 **craig:** i hate you

 **craig:** anyways ill be there in a couple minutes. like five tops probably

 **jimmy:** cool i’ll be waiting

 

Craig stood up from her desk chair where she had been sitting since she got home. She took off her chullo, letting her long hair fall from where it had been bunched up all day underneath the cap. She sighed as it fell around her shoulders, and quickly put her hat back on after. To the car, to Jimmy’s, and then to Token’s. Not like she’d see anyone besides her friends.

Anyways, she had told Jimmy five minutes, so Craig decided she needed to get off her ass _now_. And that’s what she did, of course. She was about to walk out the door before she heard a little squeak, making her turn around. She smiled as her eyes met with Stripe #8’s, and walked back over to her cage.  
“Hey, you,” she cooed, opening the small door to the cage. She pet her guinea pig for a few seconds before grabbing the bag of treats next to the cage, setting a couple inside for Stripe to munch on and closing the small door again. “I’ll be back later, okay? Promise I’ll fill you in on _everything_.”

The noirette received a squeak in response, making her laugh softly to herself, and then she left the room. She bounded down the stairs and out the door, thanking God that she was too lazy to take off her shoes earlier. She got into her dad’s car and took off to Jimmy’s house, which was thankfully only two houses down.

She saw the brunette waiting on the her doorstep, and she pulled into the driveway and opened the passenger door.

“Are you gonna need any help, dude?”

“N-nah, I got it. Thanks, th-th-though.” Jimmy shot her a smile, and it only took her about a minute to get from the doorstep to inside the car. Craig watched the other girl close the door and strap her seatbelt on, and nodded when she was done.

“Ready?”

“Fu-fuck yes.”

“Nice.” Craig pulled out of the driveway as Jimmy leaned over and fiddled with the radio.

“So… having t-t-tuh-trouble with girls, huh?”

“Mm.” She would have left it at that – a hum that could barely count as a response – but Jimmy deserved a better explanation than that, so Craig continued. “You could say that, I guess. I just really like this girl, and… fuck, I don’t know.”

“Just t-tell her, man.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Y-yes it is, she–”

“No it’s _not_ , because I’ll probably freak her out.”

“She l-l-l-likes you, Craig.”

“I didn’t even tell you who it _is_ , Jim,” Craig groaned, exasperated, “and she doesn’t. I’ve fucked up, like, fifteen thousand times, and–”

“Dude. I know it’s T-tweek. You’re not exactly s-suh-suh… _subtle_ about it.”

 _Ah, fuck._ “It’s… that obvious?”

“Uh-huh.”

“God damn it,” The noirette muttered, making the brunette next to her snort.

“You sh-sh-should’ve heard her t-talking about you earlier.”

Craig raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Ye-yeah, dude. Her eyes were s-sp-sparkling and everythi-ing. She’s _into_ you.”

“Okay, but like, that’s assuming she even _likes girls_.”

“Are you k-ki-kih… ki… _joking_ , Craig? Th-there’s no way she d-doesn’t.”

“We’ll just… talk about this when we get there. I’m already getting a headache and I haven’t even heard Clyde yelling yet.” Craig sighed, trying to keep her focus on the road. “We’ll be there in, like, thirty seconds, anyways.”

Contrary to Craig’s words, they ended up at Dark Meadows two minutes later.

Craig _hated_ the process of getting into Token’s place. There was always a guard standing at the gate, and she had to show her ID _every single time_ even though they all already knew her and knew that she was authorized to enter. The guards always took their sweet time opening the gate for Craig to pull her car through, which pissed her off to no end. ‘ _Come on, asshole_ ’ _,_ she remembers telling one of them once, ‘ _I don’t have all fucking day_ ’.

Luckily it didn’t take _that_ long to pull into the driveway, which Craig thanked her lucky stars for. As soon as she parked the car, she got out, helped Jimmy with her crutches, and then bolted to the front door, unable to contain her nerves. Jimmy snickered at her actions, earning herself the noirette’s middle finger in her face – several times.

She rang the doorbell of the Black residence as Jimmy crutched up behind her. She waited three seconds – _exactly_ three seconds – before she started banging on the door. “You both better be fully fucking clothed or I’m taking one of Jimmy’s crutches and knocking you _both_ over the head with it!”

Loud footsteps were heard – Craig bet it was Clyde bounding down the stairs – before the door swung open, revealing an _extremely_ disheveled brunette.

“I’m _dressed_ , Craig! We weren’t– _I’m dressed!_ ”

Craig looked her friend up and down. She was in a tank top and shorts (which had the fucking fly open, Craig noted), and her hair, which was normally in a long braid, was down, and looked _horrendous_. The noirette stared straight into the other’s amber eyes for what seemed like an eternity before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yeah… okay. You’re disgusting and I hate you.” She shoved Clyde aside as she made her way into the house, Jimmy following behind.

Clyde closed the door behind her friends, following them to the Black’s living room and plopping down on the floor. Craig looked down at her as she sat on the couch, raising an eyebrow.

“Why the _fuck_ are you on the ground?”

The brunette shrugged in response, and Craig sunk back into the couch, repressing another sigh. “You’re insufferable. You know that, right?”

“Craaaaaaig, c’mon…”

“Sh-she’s right, dude,” Jimmy chimed in from next to her, “you shouldn’t s-say that out lo-lo-loud, even if it’s t-true.”

“ _Hey!_ Jim, not you too!”

There was a loud bang, which Craig guessed was Clyde flopping down onto her back.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Craig turned her attention to the girl coming down the stairs, her hair up in double buns (unlike her usual single one). She looked as pristine as ever, which made Craig wonder how the _fuck_ Clyde managed to look as awful as she did.

Actually, she took that back. She didn’t want to know. _At all._

“H-hey, Token,” Jimmy smiled, “seems you’ve been b-b-bu…buh... _occupied_ , huh?”

Token snorted. “Hardly.”  
Craig highly doubted that, but she kept silent, just watching as Token made her way to the living room with the other three girls, and sat on the couch across from Craig.

Token stared at her girlfriend, who was lying on the ground, and sighed. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Wallowing in my misery.”

Token let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “You’re an idiot.”

“That’s what I was just saying,” Craig found herself smiling, “glad to know you still have a brain after… what, three years of this asshole?”

Clyde let out a whine. “You’re so _mean,_ dude! You’re just bitter ‘cause you’ve been doing dumb shit around Tweek.”

 _That_ shut Craig up fast. She opened her mouth to argue, but found herself unable to form any coherent thoughts. _She was right, after all._

“Anyways,” Token started, “we gotta’ talk about that. What the _fuck_ are you gonna’ do, man?”

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Craig leaned forward, resting her arms on her thighs. “I asked her out, kind of. To that thing at the planetarium this weekend. And I asked her to dinner after. She seemed pretty excited about it. So… that’s good, I guess?”

“But she probably thinks it’s just a friend thing, huh?”

“Ugh, yeah,” Craig groaned, “I fucking forgot that not everyone is gay. I’m blaming you guys for that. Fuck you.”

“You blame us for _everything!_ ”

“No, I don’t. I blame _you_ for everything, Clyde, there’s a difference.”

Token snickered, and Clyde sat up, pouting in her girlfriend’s direction. “I thought you were on _my_ side, babe!”

“I am.” Token paused, rolling her eyes and patting her leg. “Come here, idiot.”

Clyde happily lept onto the couch, lying her head in Token’s lap, the latter proceeding to thread her fingers through her long brown locks.

Craig felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the two, but quickly shook it off. She sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day, and took her hat off to run her fingers through her hair in frustration. “I don’t know what the _fuck_ I’m supposed to do, guys. I want to ask her on a proper date and everything, but _Christ_ , I’m going to make a fucking fool of myself because she’s way too good for me and probably straight.”

“I a-already _told you_ , Craig, there’s no w-w-way she’s st-straight.”

“Even if she isn’t, I don’t want to take that chance. We’ve barely even talked anyways. It’s just been today, anyways, and I’ve already fucked up and I bet I’ve come off as overbearing.”

“She doesn’t have many friends,” Token looked at Craig, a sad smile on her face, “so I’m sure she appreciates it.”

“Yeah,” Clyde added, “I know she hangs out with Marsh and Broflovski and them sometimes but I don’t think they’re close, like, at all.” She paused. “You’re being really _weird_ about this, dude. I’ve never seen you like this before. I didn’t even know you _had_ this many emotions.”

“Shut _up_ , man. Tweek’s… different. There’s something about her that I…” She trailed off, groaning. “This is so fucking embarrassing.”

“It’s normal to have feelings, Craig.”

“You’ve told me that a thousand times–”

“She’s r-right, dude. F-feeling things doesn’t make you a p-p-pussy, you know.”

“This is sounding like a fucking intervention,” Craig groaned, dragging her hands down her face. “ _Not_ what I need right now.”

“Then what _do_ you need?”

Craig looked up at Token, whose chocolate brown eyes locked onto Craig’s deep blue ones almost immediately. Her brows were furrowed, which made Craig’s brows furrow in return.

“I don’t know, man. I don’t know.”

“Let’s play some video games or something, then!” Clyde rolled over onto her side to face Craig, a huge grin on her face. “I bet I can kick _all_ of your asses at Mariokart.”

“You finished in l-l-luh… luuh… last place the last time w-w-we played.” Jimmy sniggered, making Craig smirk in return.

“Shut _up_ , Jim! I’ve gotten better, man!”

“U-uh huh.”

“I’ll get the remotes, and I’ll _show_ you!” Clyde jumped up from the couch, running towards Token’s TV mounted on the wall. “I’ll _show you!_ ” She yelled again, opening and closing several cabinets in an attempt to find the remotes.

“Th-thr-throw me one, w-will you?” Jimmy moved her crutches from lying up against the couch to lying down on the ground and stretched her arms. “R-remote, I mean.”

“Yeah, just let me… _find_ them…” Clyde’s tongue was sticking out of her mouth slightly as she looked. Token sighed and stood up, walking over to be beside her girlfriend.

“If you lost them _again_ , I’m going to kill you.”

* * *

Turns out Clyde _didn’t_ lose the remotes (which genuinely surprised Craig), and the four alternated between playing Mariokart and Super Smash Bros. for almost five hours. They had come to gush about Craig’s feelings, but ended up playing games, though Craig could admit that was what happened ninety percent of the time. She hated talking to them about stuff like that, anyways. Well, she hated talking to _anyone_ about stuff like that. She was glad, though, that she had friends like Token, Clyde, and Jimmy that she could confide in. Yeah, she still felt vulnerable when she did, but she was able to put her trust in them, which she appreciated. She could both figuratively and literally let her hair down and not feel weak with them around, and she was grateful for that. And though she’d never say that out loud, she was sure they knew.

Craig sighed as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. If it was her mom bitching, she swore to God she was just going to–

Oh _fuck_.

Her eyes widened as she read the text, disregarding the game she had been playing with the other three.

 

 **Unknown Number:** hey

 **Unknown Number:** ghis is tweek is thuis craig

 

Fuck. _Fuck_ this girl was precious.

 

 **craig:** yeah, its me. hey dude.

 **tweek:** hey im nkt too good at typinb sorry if it hurts your eyes or anytbhing

 **craig:** nah youre good. clydes texts are always so fucking cryptic so im used to it.

 **tweek:** ohmokay good

 **tweek:** um i fiund some more musifc for you i made a playlsit

 **craig:** oh?

 **tweek:** yyeah its on youtube i can linjk it to you if you wannt

 **craig:** thatd be sweet dude, thanks

 **tweek:** it wansnt that hard nnnnn

 **tweek:** [ https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLN1lkIypj4ImbWm21vJNYQNiy88ioMVYz ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLN1lkIypj4ImbWm21vJNYQNiy88ioMVYz)

**tweek:** i wasntn sure how logn youi wanted it so i jsut kind of. did what felt righjt i guess

 **craig:** nice. ill listen to it tonight or tomorrow. im out right now so i cant but i will soon i promise

 **tweek:** yoju dont have to nghghgf

 

“Wh-who are you t-t-texting, Craig? We just w-w-whi… whipped your a-ass. Clyde pu-pushed you off Rainbow Road s-s-seventeen times.”

“Huh?” Craig looked up at Jimmy, who was wiggling her eyebrows, and pushed her lightly in response. “Shut up, dude. None of your business. I just spaced out is all.”

“She was probably texting Tweeeeek.” Clyde snickered, making kissy faces. _Jesus Christ, she was an overgrown child._

Craig sighed, grabbed a pillow that had been lying on the couch, and chucked it at the brunette, hitting her straight in the face.

“K.O.!” Jimmy yelled, laughing as Clyde fell over from the impact.

 _God_ , Craig loved her friends.

 

 **craig:** do you want to hang out with me and the guys at some point

 **tweek:** me???????

 **craig:** yes you. who else could i be talking to right now

 **tweek:** thatsoudns really nice actaully if you really odnt mind it

 **craig:** of course not. we just dick around i dont know i just knocked clyde out with a pillow

 **tweek:** HWAT

 **craig:** shes not dead so its ok

 **tweek:** GO SEEE IF SHES OKAYm

 **craig:** tokens laughing so shes fine

 **tweek:** nngggfgh ok if yoju say so

 **tweek:** i trsust you

 

_Oh, God. Oh fuck._

Craig read over the last text five times before letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. It was weird how three words made her heart flip the way it did, and God she hated it. She hated the feeling of her heart catching in her throat and the butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about Tweek. It was _new,_ she had never felt this way before she met the blonde, and it just seemed to get worse every day.

 _Fuck_ Craig needed to get home. She felt so vulnerable in the state she was in, and she wanted to be with Stripe.

“Hey, guys, is it cool if I head out?” Craig looked up, taking off her hat and running a hand through her hair. “I’m… feeling weird.”

Token furrowed her eyebrows. “Like, _sick_ weird? Or _feelings_ weird?”

“Feelings weird I guess. But I just wanna chill with Stripe for a while and go to bed.”

“U-understandable.” Jimmy shot her a smile. “I-I’m gonna stay here and play some g-g-games a little longer, I think.”

“I’ll drive her home!” Clyde grinned, and Token sighed, exasperated.

“You’re not driving _anyone anywhere_ , babe. Especially not in the dark.” She paused. “ _I’ll_ drive them both home, Craig. Don’t sweat. Go home and chill with your guinea pig.”

Craig snorted. “Will do. I’ll text pictures.” She gave a half-smile, stood up, and walked towards the door. “See you guys tomorrow,” she called back, giving a two-fingered wave and walking out.

It took her less than fifteen seconds to get into her car and start backing out of the residence. It was around 8:00 PM when she left, and she hoped to God she’d be back by 8:10 at the latest.

 

She pulled into her driveway at 8:07, thanking her driving and the lack of cars on the road. As soon as she turned the car off, she bolted into the house and up the stairs, ignoring her parents’ calls after her. As soon as she made it into her room she made a beeline to Stripe #8’s cage, letting her out and petting her.

“I love you,” she smiled, lifting the guinea pig and touching her nose with her own.

She was greeted with her pet’s wheeking, and laughed a little to herself, setting her on her bed and lying down next to her.

Craig checked her phone again, looking through her missed texts.

 

 **trish:** i fed stripe cuz ur a bitch and an asshole

 **trish:** ur lucky i love her

 **trish:** u should have told me u were going to be gone dick

 

 **mom:** Are you going to be home soon, sweetie?

 **mom:** You missed dinner, I left some in the refrigerator if you want it.

 **mom:** If you’re spending the night, let me know.

 

Craig sighed, deciding not to answer any of them. They were just her family, anyways. She’d talk to her mother and her brother in the morning.

“You’re my only family member that isn’t a bitch, Stripe,” she chuckled, petting her guinea pig. “And friend, I guess. Except for Tweek.” She paused. “Shit, I hope she thinks we’re friends.”

Craig ended up talking to Stripe about the cute blonde she had the biggest crush on for an hour and a half, only realizing how much time had gone past when she received a text from Token.

 **token:** Got them home okay.

 **token:** We talked about you a little, just so you know. I would feel bad if I didn’t tell you.

 

 _God,_ Token was a good person. Craig appreciated her more than anything. Probably.

 

 **craig:** was it bad

 **token:** Of course not. Who do you think we are?

 **craig:** yeah ok

 **token:** We just were saying that you and Tweek would be great together. That was pretty much it. That we hope things work out for you.

 **token:** She seems to be good for you. We’ve never seen you like this before. It’s a nice change.

 **craig:** yeah i hope we work too

 **craig:** im just worried i guess. that she doesnt like girls

 **craig:** or me

 **token:** I’m sure she does. She was so excited to talk about you earlier. She seems like she looks up to you a lot.

 **craig:** damn i dont know why but thanks

 **craig:** im fucking exhausted im gonna go to bed i think

 **token:** Alright. Get some rest, dude. I’ll see you in the morning.

 **craig:** alright goodnight man

 **token:** Night.

 

Craig smiled, plugging her phone in and resting it on her sidetable. She really had great friends.

She got up and put Stripe back in her cage, then lying back down on her bed. Today had been a good day, all in all. She (hopefully) made a good impression on Tweek, and she hung out with her friends. Which was always great.

She got under her sheets, grabbed the fan remote and turned off the light, and then closed her eyes.

 _She had to ask Tweek tomorrow. Make sure she_ knows _Saturday is a date._

_Yeah._

_A date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/tSCMz61 here r some GORLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i m a fake artist and i forgot how to draw bodies so while i relearn how to do that heres some uhhhhhhh headshots. when will i stop drawing sideways glances? probably never because theyre fun to draw. i watermarked them because im a paranoid bitch lol. obbvisouly craigo is hat 99.9% of the time but i cant draw hats to save my fukciing life so ill learn how to do that too and then hit yall up when i do lmfao  
> thansk for readign all my bullshit love you ! (im supposed to be doing my sociology homework righ tnow but fuck college am i right boys)  
> fun fact: typign tweeks texts out was literally jstu me typing on my phone normally without correcting typos NFSLKHDFJKLSDFJLSFJLKEJdl


End file.
